


This Way to America

by soft_princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Community: harlequin_sv, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Lex Luthor never considered the possibility that he might fall in love--until he met Clark Kent. Now that he's found love, what will Lex be willing to give up for its sake?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was barely morning, and already Lionel Luthor was angry. Very angry, if the tone of voice he used when he called out to Lex was any indication. That was never a good way to start the day. 

Lex had been up with the sun that morning, as always, but had lain in bed, watching young Whitney sleep. The boy would be gone by the end of the day, his parents having finished their business at the mansion, but he had been fun while he'd lasted, and Lex would be sad to see him go.

He pushed the covers away from his body and stood with a groan. The cold of the room made him shiver, and with one last wistful look at the warm bed and his warmer companion, Lex pulled on his breeches and went into his dressing room. "Father, perhaps you should refrain from yelling quite so loudly in the morning."

"What?" Lionel Luthor growled. "Have I, by any chance, woken up your bed fellow? Perhaps you want me to walk in on your debauchery?" The older man was flushed with barely repressed anger. He paced the room back and forth. "My valet was helping me dress for the day when he told me of your--your--" he waved aimlessly.

Lex picked up an apple from the food tray the servants had brought in, and sat down, biting into the fruit as he watched his father. He was trying very hard not to be amused at his father's antics. This very conversation had happened many times over the years and always with the same result: Lionel would go back to ignoring Lex as soon as he walked out the door.

"I've had quite enough of your proclivities, Lex, I want this boy, and all the others, gone! Do you hear me?"

"Very loudly, Father," Lex replied, containing his smirk as he'd learned to do over the years. Lionel hated to be laughed at, and Lex would rather not risk another crisis of apoplexy. He bit into the apple again. "Will that be all?" 

Lex immediately regretted his words. Lionel growled at him this time and gripped both of his shoulders hard. "No! I want you married before the end of spring, Lex. The Luthor estate needs an heir, and it's your duty to provide one. I've indulged you for far too long now!"

Lex rolled his eyes, a short burst of anger swelling in his chest. He wouldn't give in to it; he had far too much control to allow it. Nonetheless, the idea that his father was indulging him was ridiculous in itself. Lex had never done anything but listen to his father's words all his life. He had spent hours charming lords and ladies at Lionel's social gatherings as his father demanded; had followed the path Lionel had traced for him step for step; studied what had been asked of him, and worked for his father once he was old enough, despite feeling no affinity and no passion for either the studies or the work. The only bit of rebellion he allowed himself was in those he chose to grace his bed, that, and his choice not to marry a woman simply as a mean to produce an heir. "I already have a son, Father. You've met him. His name is Lawrence; perhaps you've forgotten?"

"The child of a maid! That bastard is not fit to be raised as a Luthor!" Lionel's face was so red, Lex was suddenly scared his father would die of apoplexy right here. Not that it would be a great loss. 

"Lawrence is my _son_ , Father; the question of his mother is insignificant. And as a matter of fact, might I remind you that Chloe's father is still the youngest son of a viscount, so it becomes that she is _our_ better, and not the other way around." Lex took another bite, reminding himself to visit his child on that day, perhaps after Whitney had gone. He hadn't seen the little rascal in about a week now. That would not do. When Lawrence was born, Lex had made a promise on his own mother's grave to be more of a presence to Lawrie than Lionel had ever been. Lex would have to be better at keeping his word.

"Gabriel fell in disgrace!"

"And whose fault was that?" Lex muttered under his breath. His father had always held a grudge against the Duke of Lang, and Lex remembered well that the rumours that led to the demise of one of Lang's closest friend had started in this very mansion. When the earl of Avon had died, the blame had fallen on Gabriel Sullivan and he and Chloe had been forced to leave the estate with nowhere to go and no friends to turn to.

And then, of course, when all was said and done, Lionel had jumped in as a 'saviour', offering the destitute widower and his only daughter a home in the Luthor household. It was made to look altruistic, but they soon found out they were expected to act as servants in exchange. Lex knew Lionel had done it all only to put his hands on somebody who knew everything about Lang's activities. And it indebted Gabriel to him, making him that much more easy for Lionel to manipulate.

Lex had always hated politics, and petty revenge schemes even more.

Lionel had obviously not heard--Lex suspected the man's ears were buzzing from how loud he was yelling--and he went on: "He has no claim to the title, he is nothing but a head groom, and not a very good one at that. His daughter is nothing. Her son is nothing but a bastard child, and he will never wear the Luthor name."

"Gabriel Sullivan is still a gentleman, father," Lex tried to argue.

"With no title, and no money, it's of no importance to me! He is _nothing_ more than my employee."

Lex put the apple down and stood. He would not get into that argument for now. He'd had enough of it. "I've had quite enough of your screaming for the morning. So I must marry before summer, conceive yet another child, and let Lawrence know that he isn't worthy of my time. Anything else, Father?"

Lionel glared at him for a moment, and then turned his back to Lex. Without another word, he left the room, slamming the door shut on his way out as if to make sure he had the last word. Once Lex couldn't hear his father's footsteps anymore, he went back to his bedroom and found Whitney sitting on the bed and already half dressed. "What are you doing?"

"I heard your father. Perhaps I should--"

Lex cupped the young man's face and brushed his thumb over Whitney's lips. "I'm not quite done with you yet," he whispered. With a grin, he pushed Whitney down on his back, and quickly divested him of his breeches and stockings.

"Lex," Whitney moaned, grabbing Lex's backside and pulling him closer. "My parents--"

"This is not the time, Whitney," Lex groaned, pulling back.

"I know, I simply--"

"Father will say nothing to them, I can assure you. He might wish to, to humiliate me, but he cares too much for the family name to do anything that could tarnish it. And flaunting my preferences to his business associates would be certain to do that." Lex kissed the skin below Whitney's collarbone and sucked softly. "Perhaps now we can get back to our own business?"

"Dear Lord, yes, please," Whitney whimpered.

* * *

"If your father thinks you will actually listen to him, well, I'm deeply sorry for him," Chloe Sullivan said, picking up the racing toddler from the floor. "Although, of course I'm not. Your father is--" She waved one arm in the air, holding Lawrence with the other, and then reached for a cloth to wash the boy's face with. They had just finished eating lunch when Lex had arrived.

Chloe was a formidable young woman, and never out of words; it was one of the first things that had drawn Lex to her when she and her father had first arrived at the Luthor estate. Well, no, it hadn't, but Lex still loved her conversation.

What had first drawn Lex to her had been her beauty. She shone amongst the other maids, an air of charismatic innocence drawn on her features. Lex, who hadn't yet known who she was, hadn't felt so attracted to a woman for several years, and had the idea of introducing himself in the most intimate manner possible. A nice, long, and highly satisfactory meeting later, Lex knew he was in over his head with Chloe, although it wasn't until she announced to him that she was pregnant with his child that he had really started paying attention to her.

Chloe had been schooled, before her father's destitution, with Lady Lana as a favour to the duke, who didn't want his daughter and only child, to study alone. It left Chloe with a very keen intellect that almost matched Lex's, and he rarely found men, or women, as entertaining as her. Her wit and intelligence had ensured her Lex's undying admiration. And she was a marvellous mother to his son.

Lex had often thought that if circumstances had been different, he could have happily married Chloe. He'd realized early on, however, that it would have been severely unfair to her, because his preferences were for men, and he'd loath to be a cheating husband. Especially to her, since he had a feeling she would not take lightly to it.

That would be the crux of his problem with his father as well. He had dozens of maidens just waiting for him to propose, he simply did not care for them. He'd known of his father's mistresses affairs since he'd been five years old, and he had promised his mother and himself over the years that he would never do the same.

"Perhaps he is going senile," Lex replied, smiling at Chloe. "Although it would be early. All those lies are going to his head."

She laughed, and put the boy down on the floor. "Perhaps you're right, but I'd be careful if I were you." 

"Papa!"

"Oh, I intend to be." Lex looked down and smiled at Lawrence, who had come straight to him and was jumping up and down, his arms held up high. "What is it, Lawrie?"

"He wants you to pick him up," Chloe said with a smile, the dishtowel on her shoulder. "How was Whitney?"

Lex picked up the boy, swinging him in his arms with a laugh. "Delightful, if you need to know." Lawrence escaped him quickly the moment Lex stopped bouncing him, and Lex shook his head. "He was a bit too boring for anything more long-term than this visit, but quite enjoyable nonetheless."

"Out, mama!" Lawrence demanded, pushing on the door as hard as his little arms would let him. "Out!"

Chloe smiled, put down the towel and put some order into her hair before opening the door for Lawrence and following him outside. Her eyes never left the toddler as he went down the stairs and started chasing after the chickens. "Sometimes, I think you'll never find your Prince Charming, Lex. You definitely have a finicky nature."

"Who said I'm looking for a prince? A duke would do." Lex sat down on a bench and laughed at Lawrence's antics. The boy tried to grab the chicken, but only managed to pluck a feather. "I'd have married you, you know."

"You've told me before, and I know very well what your father would have said to that. And I also know better." She gave him a short, knowing smile, and sat. "You and I would have torn each other apart in a manner of days, and I'm not made to live in your world. I'm too outspoken and--" She stopped and shrugged, ever modest.

Lex went to continue Chloe's sentence, but another voice interrupted him.

"Intelligent," it said.

Lex looked behind them and gaped. He quickly recovered from the shock, however, and closed his mouth before the stranger could notice it hanging open in the most embarrassing manner possible.

"Clark!" Chloe leapt to her feet and grabbed a hold of the young man's neck. Lex noticed that her head didn't even reach the newcomer's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

The man, Clark, was perhaps in his early twenties, close in age to Chloe. His hair was shoulder-length, and a beautiful gleaming black in colour. It looked silky to the touch, and Lex felt an urge to run his hand through it. When Clark finally looked his way, Lex was pulled into a sea of green; the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. He couldn't look away, and any greeting he might have said disappeared from his thoughts.

This must be what falling in love felt like.

Clark didn't seem to be in a much different state, but he still managed to answer Chloe. "Father and I finished sowing the crop early this year, and so I've decided to pay my old friend a visit. I've yet to meet your child, you know."

"Well, here he is," she said.

Lex looked down, noticing with a smile that Lawrence had come up to them the moment Clark had appeared.

"Lawrence, this is my friend, Clark," Chloe told the toddler, whose only response was to hide further in his mother's skirts.

"He is a bit shy," Lex found himself saying, drawing the attention to him.

"Oh, Clark, meet Lex Luthor." Chloe introduced them, and Lex was happy to notice that she hadn't used the title. He was technically a noble on his mother's side, but had decided early on that he would use the title for fear that his father would use it against him. Maybe, one day, Lex would use it, but until then, he was no lord.

"My lord," Clark said, softly, and bowed.

Except, of course, Clark had to use it and make it sound unbelievably attractive. Perhaps he'd have to change his mind and claim his mother's family title after all.

Lex had never seen a more perfect bow, nor heard a more arousing voice. It was a low rumble that raced across his skin and made him shiver. "Kent," he finally managed to say, remembering that he did have manners after all. "Any relation to the baroness?"

Lex had never felt anything like this. It was as if he was drowning, further and further down, and unable to come up for air. He must have this boy in his bed. It was a matter of life or death.

"No," Clark answered him, a smile on his face as if he'd been asked that question a thousand times before. And he must have. "My family owns a small patch of land near the Lang estate, we have no family ties to Lady Kent, unless you trace our ancestors back several generations."

"Ah, the duke! That would be where you've met Chloe. Were you schooled with the girls?" It was only after he'd asked the question that Lex realized how it could be heard, and he wasn't surprised when Clark coughed. It was definitely a strange question to ask, as boys and girls would normally have been given a very different education, but Lex knew of the duke's many eccentricities and he wouldn't be surprised if this also figured amongst the many societal norms he was known for breaking.

"My lord?" the young man asked, cheeks burning.

The colour looked good on him.

"He means nothing by it, Clark," Chloe said.

"No, I don't," Lex added. "My father has often said that women were not to be schooled at all, but least of all in the same classroom as men. I've always thought it was a very backward way of thinking, myself."

"Oh. Yes, then, I was. It was a matter of great concern to my father," Clark added, "but it was the only opportunity for me to receive any sort of education, and so he agreed to it."

"Have you learned Latin?" Lex asked, curious and trying to divert his own attention from Clark's body. They started walking down back to Chloe's home, Lawrence running before them.

"Yes--"

"Clark has a thing for languages."

"Chloe!"

"No, it's true, he learned Latin and ancient Greek both in a matter of days."

"You must be exaggerating," Lex said, his mouth curving into a smile. He'd been considered a very intelligent young man himself, but he'd taken at least a year before he'd mastered Latin and Greek enough to read or write either. 

"No, I'm not." Chloe was laughing and Lex joined in, her laugh always contagious.

"Yes, she is."

"All right, perhaps a month. But he's horrible at stitching." Clark went to tickle Chloe at that, but she moved out of the way, laughing.

Lex watched their exchange, fascinated by their easy banter. It wasn't something you saw much of in the world he grew up in. It made him miss his mother more acutely than ever.

"No," Chloe finally said, still laughing. "While Lady Lana and I were learning the most boring of all women's tasks, Clark was in the courtyard, learning how to handle a sword. Ah, how I wished I could have been down there with him on some days."

Lex looked at her, frowning. "That is a scary thought."

"What?" Chloe asked, immediately on the defensive, as Lex had known she would be. It made his smile widen. "Women learning how to fight is frightening? Perhaps it hurts your manliness?"

He shook his head at her, and she seemed to calm down when she saw his lips curved into a grin. "No, Chloe, you know me better than that by now, or have those two years been all for nothing? No, the scary thought is not women learning how to fight," Lex countered. "It's you with a _sword_." Clark laughed at that. Lex had never heard a sweeter laugh, and, wishing he could hear it yet again, wondered what it would sound like if Clark laughed in the intimacy of his bedroom. He gulped, trying to steer clear of those thoughts, and instead focused on what the young man was saying.

"My Lord Lex is right, Chloe, you would be terrifying with a sword."

"You are saying that only because I'd best the both of you in a fight." Chloe made it sound like a challenge, and Lex, not for the first time, thought she really ought to have been born a man. She would have accomplished great things.

"Well, of course you would," he said. "I wouldn't even dare to challenge you." They had reached Chloe's small house, having taken the long way back, and Lawrence was once again chasing the chickens.

Clark's cart had been left close to the entrance, and Lex could see it was old, but well cared for. The wood wasn't chipped or broken. The horses also looked well, despite not being of the calibre Lex was used to from his father's stables. While the Kents may have owned their land, they clearly weren't wealthy. There was something odd about the Duke of Lang and his habit of getting involved with poorer families. He was from one of the oldest and wealthiest families of England, and yet, people like Clark and Chloe shared his only daughter's education. He was an eccentric, to say the least.

"What brings you here?" Lex asked Clark when he figured that the silence had gone on too long. Chloe was picking up Lawrence and scolding him for plucking yet another feather off of an unsuspecting chicken. He might make a good hunter one of these days; Lex would have to teach him when he was of age.

"We've heard that the harvest on your lands was poor," Clark replied, his smile gone. "We've had a good year."

"You thought you could do business?"

"No, actually, your father asked it of the duke. My father wouldn't have agreed if his Grace hadn't made it a personal request."

"It's the classic story," Chloe said, coming into the conversation, her arms full of a wriggling toddler. "My father hates your father..."

"Ah, I see." Lex had heard this many times before, especially when in the presence of nobles. "The Luthors are not in everyone's good graces; of that I am all too aware."

"It has nothing to do with you personally, my lord," Clark added.

"Of course not, but my father's ways have not endeared him to others."

"No, they haven't." Clark looked away, as if debating whether to say more or not. He obviously settled on not, because the silence stretched between them again. They all watched as Lawrence wriggled his way out of his mother's grasp--eliciting a sigh of resignation from her--and then ran around again, this time with nothing particular in mind, since the chickens had all run away.

Lex hadn't spent much time around children before Lawrence was born, and it always amazed him how much energy he had to spare. While the boy played, Lex stole a glance at Clark and found him staring back. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Clark looked away, blushing furiously.

"I should go," Clark said sounding at least a little bit disappointed at the prospect. "I sent Pete ahead to announce my arrival, and Luthor will be expecting me." He hugged Chloe, tightly, saying something into her ear that Lex couldn't hear--he was too busy noticing how Clark had called Lionel 'Luthor', and yet referred to Lex as 'my lord'--and ruffled Lawrence's hair before bowing to Lex. "It was a pleasure meeting you, my lord."

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you." Lex gave him a smile and watch him as he climbed into his carriage and clucked at the horses. Clark was blushing again, and Lex felt himself wistful as the carriage moved away on the road. They would see each other again; Lex would make sure of that.

The carriage was barely out of sight when Lex felt Chloe smack his arm sharply.

"Oh, no, you won't!" she said vehemently. Lex had never seen that expression on her face before. She'd been angry at him, once or twice--or a dozen times--but this was fierce determination mixed in with a form of anger Lex couldn't yet identify.

"What do you mean?" he asked, even though he knew full well that while she couldn't read his thoughts, she knew him well enough to know what he'd been thinking.

"You will not break his heart, Lex. I won't let you!" She shook her head when he went to speak. "No, I see it in your eyes; you want to bed him. I won't let that happen."

"Perhaps--"

"No, Lex," she countered again, not letting him put one more word in. "You'll bed him and then discard him like the dozen other boys that have shared your bed. You'll charm him, make sure he falls for you, and then break his heart when you are done with him, and reject him. No." Her voice was as cold as Lex had ever heard it and her eyes hard--it was a very good thing that she didn't know how to handle a sword. Lex suspected she would have taken his and killed him with it then, if only to protect her friend's virtue. "He's my friend, possibly the only one I have left since my father's destitution, and I will not let you hurt him. You do not deserve him."

"You love him." It made the most sense, really, that she would be forgetting herself thus for a man that she loved. Lex had never seen Chloe this intense before.

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you married him?"

She sighed, and walked into the house with Lawrence in tow. "I am not dense enough to believe that he shares my feelings." When Lex protested--he had seen how Clark had looked at Chloe and even embraced her--she held up her hand to stop him. "He is fond of me, but his preferences lay elsewhere. He had been pining after Lady Lana--"

"The duke's daughter?" Lex frowned. Well, that would be a twist: the son of a commoner falling for the daughter of a duke.

"Yes, but he realized he'd only idolized her because she was, after all, completely unattainable. I was the one he poured his heart to once he'd figured out that he had different--preferences." 

"And?"

This time, her sigh was one of resignation. She looked up at Lex, and he knew he'd been right after all. "His preferences lay in the same direction yours do," she said almost defiantly. "But Lex, please--"

He shook his head, but still read the despair in her eyes quite clearly. While her love for Kent was totally unrequited, it was still obvious that he meant the world to her. "I will not hurt him," Lex found himself promising. "But if he shares my interest..."

"Lex--" Her voice was like a whine, reaching out and tugging Lex's strings.

He closed his eyes. "I've never felt love," he admitted. "But this is more than a fleeting attraction, I can promise you this much."

With a shake of her head, Chloe let it go. Lex knew it sounded a bit odd coming from him--he'd never cared much, or at all, for the boys he bedded, discarding them the moment he became bored with them. There had been the occasional one he'd actually liked the company of, like young Whitney, who hadn't been nearly as boring as he'd let Chloe think, but Lex had never cared about love one way or the other. However, there was something in the Kent boy's eyes that Lex knew could very easily make him rethink that.

Perhaps he'd even let it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later, Lex hurried back to the mansion, fearful of the thick clouds that seemed to be coming over fast. He'd rather not be stuck outside in the rain. He quickly stopped by the kitchen on his way to ask that a freshly cooked chicken be sent to Chloe's house by dinnertime before making his way upstairs. He passed by his father's study, and the sound of voices made him stop.

"Kent," Lex heard his father say in a curious tone of voice that Lex rarely heard him use. "Any relation to Martha Kent?"

"Yes, she is my mother, sir." Clark's voice was tight, as if he was struggling not to say more. It picked Lex's curiosity and he wondered what else Clark wished he could say.

"I was not aware that Martha had any children," Lionel mused. "But even more so, I'm disappointed that such a woman as her hasn't deigned to teach you manners. As I remember it, she was quite the lady before she married outside of her class. She would never have refused a man his rightful title."

The tone of Lionel's voice as he spoke of Clark's mother made Lex's skin tighten in disgust. Lex had seen his father obsessed with women before, and this sounded worse than anything Lex might have witnessed in the past. And he couldn't even remember ever hearing about this woman.

"Oh, pardon me," Clark said, unfazed by Lionel's comments. Lex would have been at his father's throat by now. The words weren't that hurtful, but his tone... "Perhaps you would prefer I call you 'Mr. Luthor', since 'sir' is not right either. I was being polite, as my mother taught me."

Oh, what courage, what bravery. Lex really did like that boy. He'd be sad to see him die. It would undoubtedly happen right after Lionel had had the chance to tell his story, once again. It was a completely made up tale of how he was the rightful heir of the duchy of Gotham, and had been refused his title by a bunch of ignorant aristocrats. Lex had heard the story more than once before; had heard of men dying for having the audacity of claiming otherwise in his father's presence.

Lionel had thought to reduce the number of nobles opposing his claim by marrying one. Lillian had been charmed by Lionel and had married him against her own father's wishes. She had thought it was love, but soon realized that Lionel only married her because she was of noble blood and had a title of her own. Money was negligible for Lionel; he had been a successful factory owner before he'd met and wedded Lillian. He'd made his business with textiles, and managed to end up with more money than most of the nobles put together. But before his marriage to her, he had never managed to be so close to the nobility.

Perhaps this was why Clark had used the title to address Lex earlier; he could know about Lillian, it was no secret, and believe Lex to be the rightful heir of that title, since the line had ended with Lillian's death. Lex preferred not to use it, but he was a noble by decent.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard what his father had been saying, but he decided to intervene nonetheless and walked into the room. It was, he realized quickly, a very good idea. Clark was blushing furiously, although from shame or anger, Lex couldn't tell. Lionel, on the other hand, was clearly fuming and had the air he always had when he was about to launch himself into a tirade about his family's history.

"Now, now, father," Lex said, trying to keep himself calm. "Perhaps you should spare the boy a lecture about your past? I'm sure he didn't mean what he's said, whatever it was." Lex glanced at Clark, and the boy looked relieved.

"Don't taunt me, son," Lionel growled.

Lex recognized the threat underlying those words, and decided it was sound advice not to push the issue further. He would not let himself be scared by his father anymore, but it didn't mean he was thick enough to goad him in the presence of a stranger. "Of course not, father," he responded, sounding and seeming as courteous as he could manage. "I'm merely stating--"

He was interrupted in the middle of his sentence by the arrival of one of Lionel's servants. Lex couldn't care less what Hubert had to say, so he kept his eyes on Clark, until the younger man blushed and looked down. He had the most incredible lashes, Lex noted. He'd always had a thing for long lashes.

"This interview is not over," Lionel said, warningly, making Lex look up. His father was looking pointedly at Clark, but Lex also knew he'd receive a stern talking-to later. "I've got to attend to some more pressing affairs, but you and I will talk again before you leave, Kent." He gave Lex a warning look, and stormed out.

"Oh, we'll meet again," Clark said after Lionel had disappeared, sounding none too pleased at the prospect. He gave a short laugh when Lex looked at him. "He hasn't paid me yet, and I'm on strict orders not to come home without the money he owes us."

Lex shared his laugh, and touched Clark's arm lightly. "It's been a while since I've been this entertained," he countered, taking his hand away, all too aware of the awkwardness of the touch. "Share my meal?"

"With you alone? Ah, stories of what you do to boys have reached the country, my lord. I'm not sure it would be wise." It was said with a smile and a teasing tone.

Lex laughed. "I promise to keep my hands to myself, if you are so worried about your virtue."

"Then I accept," Clark said, chuckling. "I've been warned to stay away from you by many, but you are certainly not what I'd expected."

"I tend to surprise people when they give me the chance. Ask Chloe when you can; she could tell you much about it."

Clark's smile widened at that, and Lex waved at him to follow. They climbed the stairs to his floor, following labyrinthine corridors until they finally reached the large wooden door that led to Lex's quarters. Jacob, Lex's manservant, opened it for them, and they walked in.

"Would you have a meal brought up for us, please, Jacob?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you."

The door closed behind Jacob, and Lex turned back to Clark, who was staring around with wide eyes. It should have been aggravating, as it usually was, but Lex found it pleasant.

"Our whole home could fit in this room alone," Clark murmured. "Even the duke's castle isn't as big as this mansion."

"My father only ever has the best money can buy," Lex replied a bit tightly. The mansion had been built to prove to the nobility that Lionel had power; it had never been meant to be a home. Lex hated it.

"Yes, another rumour I've heard."

"Oh, it's more than mere gossip." Lex waved at Clark to sit down and did the same. "My father tries to prove his worth by buying the best and most expensive things he can get his hands on. He believes that possession is what makes a noble." Lex sneered. "He is, of course, wrong. He'll never be accepted by the nobility, but he is too stubborn to stop."

Clark nodded, his head hung low and his hands held between his knees. "I've heard that. My mother is from a small noble family. You may have heard of the viscount Clark? He is my grandfather. I've never met him."

"Your mother married out of her class?"

Clark smiled. "Yes, for love. My father is poor and has no claims to nobility, but he is a good, honest man, and his family has owned their land for generations. They've struggled, but they own it."

"It's more than most families can claim," Lex added, softly.

There was a silence that stretched in the room as it took a moment for Clark to be comfortable. He even apologized for his quietness, putting it on the count of still being slightly awed by such splendour. He did relax after a while, and Lex found himself captivated by the young man's conversation. They spoke of the weather, the crops, Chloe--all subjects Lex would have expected. The unexpected came when they breached politics, sciences, even literature. There wasn't a subject that Clark could not debate. He had what Lex quickly realized most of his acquaintances lacked: passion.

"Were you kidnapped at birth?" Lex asked at one point in the conversation. "You are more interesting than anyone I've ever met. Much more interesting, in fact, than I would have given you credit for."

"Why? Because my parents are farmers?" Clark sounded mildly offended.

"Far be it from me to insult you or your family, Clark," Lex immediately apologized, hoping his honesty would shine through. He'd only made the comment in jest and had meant nothing by it. "I've simply never met anyone as passionate as you before." 

Clark blushed at the compliment. All through their little tête-à-tête, Lex had managed to keep his thoughts civilized. To be honest, he hadn't needed to make any conscious effort for it, since he'd been too captivated to think of anything but the subjects they were chatting about. Now, on the other hand, with Clark's reddened skin, and the way his eyes lowered to the floor, Lex couldn't help but wonder if the young man's passion would also carry on in bed. He had no doubt that it would.

He was drawn away from those thoughts again when Clark spoke.

"My parents found me when I was a toddler," he whispered, as if admitting to a long hidden secret.

Lex leaned closer.

"I've no idea where I come from, only that I am--" He hesitated. "Different. Not that it matters, since my parents were nothing but loving to me."

"They've treated you like their own?" 

"All my life. I didn't even know I wasn't until just a few years ago." He went on, and Lex listened to his story, captivated again, but this time more by the movement of Clark's lips than the actual words.

Their discussion turned personal, and Lex even found himself opening up and telling Clark about his mother. He'd never talked about Lillian to any of his conquests before. She had died when he'd been fairly young, but she was still a sore subject for him to breach. For some reason, Clark appeared safe.

They talked all through their meal and the evening, and even a part of the night. They edged closer as they talked, until their sides touched, Clark's skin burning Lex through their clothing. Lex even put his hand on Clark's knee, felt the young man leaning into his touch, but didn't push it further than that all night.

Sunrise mustn't have been very far off when Lex finally decided that this would be enough teasing for the day, and stood. When he said his goodnight and asked Jacob to accompany Clark back to the guest quarters, he could see Clark's slight disappointment, but also the relief on his face, and Lex knew he had been right to keep his word.

* * *

The next evening found them in almost the same position on either end of Lex's couch after a quick, but satisfactory meal. They were both exhausted, and neither of them spoke for a long time, to the point where Lex thought they might very well fall asleep in their seats without having said a word.

The morning had started in a panic. Quite a few of the untrained horses had been let loose by accident, and the whole stable was in shambles. Two stable boys had been severely injured and several others were also hurt. Gabriel Sullivan had heard the men's cries for help and had tried to come to the rescue himself. He had ended up under a horse's hooves. Frightened beyond anything Lex had ever seen, Chloe had bolted into Lex's apartments, hair dishevelled, dress askew, with a crying Lawrence in her arms, and had asked him, out of despair, to care for the boy while she tended to her father.

Lex still didn't know what had stirred him to accept instead of sending for a servant.

He'd ended up showing Lawrence around his apartment, and then taking him for a tour of the mansion. Clark had seen them in the gardens and joined them for their tour. Lawrence had still been scared from having heard everyone shouting and seen his grandfather hurt, and he'd held on to Lex's hand tightly all through their walk. Clark suggested they get away from the mansion for the day to help Lawrence calm down, and Lex decided to take them out on the hills for a picnic. The kitchen staff had been more than happy to prepare them a meal, and they spent all day up there, admiring the view. Lex had never been so grateful that the weather was still warm and clear for fall.

"I can't believe you told a toddler about his destiny," Clark said, laughing yet again at the memory.

"He has to know that he's destined to great things," Lex quipped, a smile playing on his lips. The day had made them friends, if nothing else, and Lex was constantly surprised at the easiness that had built between them in such a short time. "Lawrence will be heir to the Luthor fortune, if not my mother's title, no matter what my father might say; the money will be mine to do with as I please."

"Your father will hate you."

Lex shrugged and sighed. "He already does, what difference does it make if I defy him on this as well? Lawrence is my son, and possibly the only one I'll ever have, since I've no desire to marry or even bed another woman. Besides, he'll be dead when the situation arises."

"I see your point." Clark fell silent again.

When they'd come home, Lionel had Clark meet with him again. Lex had stayed away this time; he'd brought Lawrence back to Chloe. She looked more put together and calm compared to the state she'd been in that morning. Gabriel's condition was stable, and he was expected to recover fully with a few weeks' rest. His wounds hadn't been as dreadful as they had first looked.

Lex had returned to his apartments to find Clark already sitting on the couch, and had purposefully refused to give in to the curious side of him that demanded to know what Lionel had told Clark.

"I'm going home tomorrow," Clark said, again breaking the silence.

Lex sat up and frowned at him. "Why?" 

"Your father paid me my due, and has ordered me to leave. I wasn't as polite as I should have been, I'm afraid." Clark bit his lip, eyes cast down in that attractive way of his. "My parents will be waiting for me to finish preparing for winter."

With a nod, Lex stood, going to the fireplace and adding a log. "Will you come back some day?"

They'd had a wonderful day. Lex had found himself wishing many times that it could happen again, and had already planned to go riding with Clark the next morning. It seemed that it would not happen after all.

"I'm--I don't think so." Clark shook his head and walked to the hearth, standing close enough to Lex that he could feel the warmth emanating from him. "Unless--unless I have sufficient reason to."

When Lex turned to face him, he found himself pulled into Clark's gaze. He sighed, giving in to his urge to touch Clark, and cupped his face. "What kind of reason are you looking for? Perhaps I can find one for you."

"I'm sure you could," Clark whispered, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Lex felt as if fire was coursing through him from the moment their lips met. Clark was inexperienced, his movements clumsy and unsure, but Lex hadn't been wrong when he'd thought that Clark would be as passionate in this as he'd been the night before, discussing subjects he found interesting. Passion was definitely there in every move Clark made, and Lex drank from it, pulling the young man closer and teaching him how to kiss.

"No."

The word barely registered in Lex's mind, but Clark pulled away, and that made Lex stop. His hands had been wandering, and he groaned when he realized where they'd been. "I'm sorry."

"No," Clark said again. "No need for apologies. I let myself be carried away as well." He sighed and refastened his belt. "I should go."

He was almost out of the apartment when Lex remembered how to speak. "Clark," he managed to say, his voice tight and his throat dry. Clark stopped walking, and Lex licked his lips. "Don't go."

Clark turned around and shook his head. "I can't stay after this."

"I'll--I promise to keep my hands to myself, please, at least let me have the pleasure of your conversation again." He knew he couldn't ask for more, and while he wanted to bed Clark more than any of the other men he'd bedded before, he found he would miss the company infinitely more.

Clark acquiesced after a slight hesitation, and sat in a chair far from Lex. It took them a moment to get over the awkwardness, but they never quite reached their earlier easiness, hindered by the tension that settled. They kissed once more, just before Clark left at dawn--a brief kiss, merely long enough for Lex to wish for more.

"Will I see you again?"

"I--" Clark wavered, looking away from Lex. "I hope so."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Master Lex." The words were spoken softly, but they still pulled Lex from sleep and he opened his eyes to see Jacob hovering over him. "Master Lex, your father wishes to see you."

Lex sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just a little after eleven, Sir, your father is really adamant that you meet him in his quarters immediately." Jacob looked scared. He was trembling as he held Lex's robe for him to slip into, and Lex was certain he could hear the man's heart beating hard. It was a small miracle that Lionel hadn't simply erupted into the room like he'd had two mornings before.

Had it really been only two days? It felt more like a lifetime. Sighing, Lex stood and let Jacob help him dress. "Has he said anything else, Jacob?"

"No, but he was--forceful."

That explained it then. Jacob hated to be yelled at or manhandled in any way. Lionel had been about to throw him out for his incompetence when Lex had decided to take him as his manservant. He had soon found out that if you treated the man gently, he was an irreplaceable ally in more things than his position asked of him. It also helped that Lex had never felt the tiniest urge to bed Jacob in all the years the man had worked for him. "Have breakfast ready for me when I come back."

"Yes, sir, I will."

"Thank you, Jacob."

Lex wished he could have dressed, but his nightshirt would have to do. When Lionel was in one of his moods, it was much better for all involved that he not be left waiting. Lex walked quickly in the bustling corridors and found Lionel's doors open. He'd obviously been waiting for Lex.

"What is it, Father?"

"You've disobeyed me yet again!"

"What have I done, this time?"

"Don't use this attitude with me, son! The Kent boy was in your room until dawn!"

Lex winced, his thoughts going to the poor servants who were forced to hear his father bellowing with such strength. "And how is that disobeying you? You've told me not to bed another boy, and I haven't."

Lionel snickered, shaking his head in dismay. "You want me to believe that you've had that--that attractive young commoner--" he said the word as if spitting it out, "--in your rooms all night, and you haven't touched him? I do not believe you. Nobody here does!" He looked at his secretary and Dominic nodded his agreement, clearly only doing so for Lionel's benefit.

"I know you, Lex," Lionel continued. "You've disobeyed me, and I've had more than enough of this!"

"I am telling you, father, nothing happened between the Kent boy and me! We talked. That's all we did! Ask Jacob."

"I already have, and he can't even utter two words together without stuttering like a madman." Lionel waved at Dominic to shut the doors and then hovered over Lex. "You will not, and I repeat for your thick brain, you will _not_ bed another boy, again, is that clear?"

"I did not bed Clark!" Lex said once more, vehemently. He had nothing against goading his father on, but if he was going to be yelled at for something, he'd rather it be something he had actually done, and not another of his father's made up tales. "We spoke of literature, science, and politics! We did not even go further than my dressing room!"

"Many things can happen between two people without ever laying on a bed! You have to know that! Do you truly want me to believe that a--a farmer would be literate enough to converse with you? Are you mad, Lex? Perhaps I should have you locked up somewhere instead of--"

Lex didn't want to know what Lionel was planning to do with him, and so he interrupted his father. "He was schooled with the Duke of Lang's daughter, just like Chloe was."

"The duke!" Every bit of the hatred Lionel felt for the man went into that single word, so much that Lex recoiled from it. "The duke," Lionel said again, more carefully this time, "truly ought to know better than to educate the lower class--" 

Never mind that Lionel Luthor himself was of common birth, Lex thought spitefully to himself.

"--but I do not think even an eccentric such as him would go as far as to accept a boy like Kent to be schooled with his own daughter. Stop your lies, Lex, they are not helping you at all."

Lex said nothing to that. What _could_ he say that his father would believe? Nothing, nothing at all, and so he kept quiet. Silence was often a wiser choice than words when Lionel was concerned.

"I will say it again, Lex, and this is your last warning. I've had more than enough of your little mishaps, more than enough," Lionel repeated, this time speaking as if he was pushing every word into Lex's memory, trying to impress the severity of what he was saying.

Lex sighed, and hung his head. He wanted this interview done, wanted to go back to his bed where he'd been sleeping and dreaming--dreaming of the very thing his father was scolding him, yet again, for. Only, it had been just that, dreams. "Yes, Father," he finally said, trying to sound as contrite as he could manage. He could still feel the anger boiling inside him, but he quenched it before it could get a hold of him.

"You will not bed another boy again." Lionel put both of his hands on Lex's shoulders, forcing him to look up. "And I expect you to find a bride within the next six months, or I will choose one for you."

"Better yet," Lex muttered. He hadn't meant to speak it out loud, but Lionel had obviously heard, and the look on the man's face was such that Lex felt unable to reign in his frustration any longer. "You should have me killed like you did Julian," he said more distinctly. "Instate Lucas as your heir, since he seems more interested in listening to you than I ever will be. Perhaps _he_ would like to marry some heiress of your choosing."

Once he got going, Lex could not stop. He knew he should; Julian had been only a few months old when he'd died, and there had been no proof that Lionel had anything to do with it; and Lucas was just as unstable as his mother had been. Lex knew all that, and yet-- "Oh, but I forget, Lucas is nothing but the son of a whore, a bastard of no consequence. Of course he can't be your heir, no matter how much you wish he could be. He does your dirty work, but doesn't reap the benefits of it. He has no ties to the nobility, and there is no way he could serve your purpose now, could he!"

The slap came as a surprise. As much as Lionel liked to shout and never seemed to let Lex do as he wished without scolding him for one thing or another, he never used brute force. It didn't fit the image he wished to present to the world. Lex could remember having been hit by his father on only two occasions before this, and both had happened a very long time ago, when he'd been a young child, and Lillian had still been alive to care for Lex afterwards.

His cheek stung, and he reeled back from the blow, shocked.

"That is _enough_ , Lex. You will do as I say, and no more of your games. I expect full obedience from this day forth, or I will have you shipped to America."

"Exiled, Father?" He would not dare. Lionel would not dare send his own heir to America like they used to do for criminals over two hundred years ago. The Dark Ages were over. Lex had to be thankful Lionel wasn't sending him to Jamaica or India; there were worse places to be exiled to than America after all, but it still didn't make the idea of exile any less frightening.

"Yes, exactly, _exiled_. The work would be beneficial for you. It's a wonder I hadn't thought of it before." The smile on Lionel's face was spiteful, gleaming.

Lex did not blame him. If _he_ had found the one thing that terrified his father most, he would bear the exact same expression on his face. "You can't--"

"I very well can, Lex, and I will. You listen to me, or I will put you on a boat bound for America. It will not be a vacation, I can assure you. I have business there that you would be expected to report on regularly. My holdings in Georgia need a firm hand, and I'm sure you'd appreciate working on the plantation."

The idea was repulsive, to say the least, but what did it matter anyway? Clark was gone, and while Lex might dream of a different outcome to their brief encounter, there was every chance that the young man would never be back. At this moment, Lex could not even begin to imagine wanting another man in his bed, after he'd even just as much as kissed Clark's lips. He had been delightful, much more so than any of the other boys Lex had ever touched.

And since there would never be another man for Lex, he might as well save himself from exile.

"Yes, Father," he whispered, hanging his head. He wrapped his robe tightly around his body, an armour against his father's triumphant look.

There would be other ways to defy Lionel, Lex was sure. His father might take his will, but he could not rob Lex of his dreams.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

"This is a charming ball, Lex," the woman said, touching her hair in that way some men found appealing.

Lex smiled at her, mask in place, even as he thought she looked ridiculous. Lady Victoria was Dominic's sister from their mother's second marriage. The favoured, and only, child of an old earl, who might just inherit the duchy of Gotham shortly, as things went. He wasn't long for death either, and it left no sons of Gotham alive for more generations than the Royal archivists could search.

Dominic was the fifth son of a baron, and after his father's death, his mother remarried at a higher rank, and begot one more child. Lady Victoria was not only the earl's only child, she was the baroness' only daughter, and the last remaining child of the Gotham line (save Lionel, if his stories were to be believed). To say she was spoiled would be a major understatement.

It also explained why she always got her wishes. This ball was one of them.

Furthermore, it explained why Lionel kept Dominic as his assistant, despite his utter lack of intelligence.

"It's all my father's doing, dear lady. He has a soft spot for you; you know it well," Lex replied pleasantly, handing her a drink. "Would you like to dance?"

As far as women went, Lady Victoria was not a bad choice for a bride. She was quick-witted and completely independent. She was used to commanding her household, since the earl was now bedridden and the countess had died that very winter after a year-long illness. Lex could simply marry her, and then never need care for her at all.

The only shadow on that perfect painting was that Lady Victoria was bedding Lionel. Lex wasn't supposed to know, of course, but Jacob had caught the young lady--or should it be whore? Lex was still unsure on the exact word he should be using when referring to her--walking out of Lionel's rooms at dawn just a few days prior, and every morning since, and had been quick to report his findings to Lex.

Lex had gotten very good at acting the part of the dutiful son over the past five months, and he was waiting in anticipation for the right moment to use this information and get the greatest results from it. Until then, he was charming and compliant in the hopes of fooling both his father and the lady.

"It would be a pleasure." Lady Victoria took his hand, and followed him to the dance floor.

Lex had been right when he'd thought that no other men would grab his attention after Clark's whirlwind visit into his life. He hadn't even so much as glanced a man's way since Clark had left. Before Lady Victoria had arrived, Chloe had teased Lex about it mercilessly. It seemed that her initial fear for Clark's virtue had disappeared when she had learned how Lex had been nothing but a gentleman, and she had then truly believed that Lex's feelings were genuine.

Lady Victoria's arrival had put a damper on things and destroyed every bit of the easiness that had been between Lex and Chloe beforehand. He still visited with Lawrence regularly, but Chloe would not speak to him at all anymore unless it was utterly necessary. The house she now shared with her father since his accident seemed crowded and claustrophobic to Lex, and for the past month, he'd had Lawrence brought to the mansion for their visits instead of going down the hill as he used to do.

Chloe had been resolute that Lex should not marry Lady Victoria. She had been right, of course, but Lex hadn't known then what he knew now, and it had led to many fights between them; fights that had never resolved themselves, because of Chloe and Lex's stubbornness until it had finally been the last straw, and they had both given up.

Lady Victoria had commented more than once on his attachment to his son--the bastard, as she liked to call him. Lex had stopped trying to explain himself, his relationship with Chloe, or anything about it, but Lady Victoria's constant remarks had made their way into Lex's mind, until he'd found himself thinking of Lawrence the same way she did.

He truly needed to find Chloe and apologize for the way he'd behaved, now that he knew she had been right all along. Turning into his father had certainly not been part of his plan, if he'd had a plan at all.

Chloe should be here tonight, as all the staff had been asked to land a hand at the ball. Lex had no idea whether she would be helping in the kitchen or elsewhere, but he would look for her as soon as this dance was done and he could escape the grasp of the one fancying herself his future fiancée. 

They were near the end of the dance when Lady Victoria stopped abruptly and grabbed Lex's arm. "Who is that young man?" she asked, whispering. 

Lex frowned and looked in the direction she pointed at, and gaped. Clark. Clark Kent was here, in this ballroom, dressed like--a dandy. There were no other words to describe Clark's clothing. While Lex had nothing but contempt for dandies these days, Clark still managed to make their fashion attractive beyond anything Lex would deem reasonable.

"Do you know him, Mr. Luthor?" Lady Victoria demanded, her hand closing on Lex's arm.

He managed to free himself before answering. "Yes, that is Clark Kent," he muttered. "But I didn't know that he was invited."

This would, of course, be another one of his father's brilliant ideas to try to lure Lex into misbehaving again. Possibly a last resort, even, since Lex had been so obedient the past five months. Suddenly, Lex didn't care if it succeeded. Clark was even more striking than Lex had remembered.

"Kent? Is he a relation to the baroness?"

"No, his family owns land on the outskirts of the Duke of Lang's estate."

"Oh," Lady Victoria said, her mouth shaped into a perfect 'o'. "I have to be introduced."

She did not even think to drag Lex with him as a device for introduction, for which Lex was thankful. He had no desire to introduce her to the object of his every fantasy. He escaped to the balcony and sighed when he saw Chloe had had the very same idea. She was standing just a few feet away, and she jumped when she realized there was someone out there with her.

"Master Lex," she said nervously, bowing in that dry, cold way she had been using lately. "I should get back inside."

"No, Chloe, please stay," he begged. She turned to face him again, and he tried a smile. "I must apologize."

"You're a wealthy man. You have nothing to apologize for."

"That--" Lex shook his head. "I know you don't believe that, dear Chloe."

"Don't call me that, please."

He moved closer and ignored her words. "I am sincere in my apologies, Chloe. You were right, and I was wrong. I should have listened to you."

She looked up at that, and Lex's smile widened when he recognized a bit more of the old Chloe in her gaze. "You are not going to marry her?" She clearly did not believe him.

"No, I will not." He leaned against a brick wall and told her what Jacob had found out, delighted when his recounting of it made her laugh. "I'm simply waiting for the right moment to use this information against my father. I can promise you, though, that I will be more present for Lawrence, even if it takes me months to be rid of her. I haven't been very nice to him this past month."

"He comes home in tears, sometimes," she whispered. "He tries to be brave, but he can still feel your disinterest, and it hurts him."

"I am deeply sorry." Lex looked around, saw the empty tray Chloe must have been carrying, and noticed for the first time how she hadn't mentioned Clark's arrival. "Have you been out here long?"

She shook her head. "A few minutes, I needed to breathe. It's very crowded in there."

"Yes, it is."

This time, Lex knew whose voice it was that interrupted their conversation, and when he turned around, he tried not to gape as much as he'd had the first time. Clark looked even more handsome this close, and Lex ached to touch him. Lady Victoria was right there, however, and while Chloe happily jumped into Clark's arms, the heiress attached herself to Lex's arm.

"How improper of a maid to act in such a manner!" she commented, an air of superiority on her face. "Such behaviour would not be tolerated in my household." 

Lex wished more than anything that she would disappear. He had more than enough of her already. "I'll deal with the matter in the morning, my lady," he said curtly, thankful that Clark and Chloe seemed completely oblivious.

Fortunately for him, Lady Victoria let the matter drop, and tugged on his arm to lead him away. "Let's leave the commoners to their reunion then. There are guests waiting inside." 

Lex was about to protest when he caught sight of his father hovering in the doorway. Now was not the time to arouse Lionel's suspicions. "Of course," he found himself saying. He followed her back inside without so much as a glance towards Chloe and Clark. Lex hoped they would forgive him.

* * *

It was hours before Victoria finally grew tired and announced that she was going to bed. Announced was the right word, since every one of the guests that were still in the room heard her proclaim her need for sleep.

Lex noticed the look on Lionel's face most of all, and not even five minutes after Victoria had retired with Dominic on her heels to accompany her to her room--despite her vehement protests--Lionel followed. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Lex weaved his way into the small crowd. He found Chloe picking up empty glasses in a corner of the ballroom.

"He's outside, in the gardens," she said, before Lex could even utter a single word. She looked up at him, resignation etched into her features. "I did not try to explain Lady Victoria to him, so you will have to. It's your story to tell either way. Just--"

"I'll be a gentleman, Chloe, I promise you," Lex said solemnly. "I have missed you, you know."

Chloe smiled at that and shook her head. "Go, we'll have all the time in the world to speak further tomorrow. He has been waiting all evening for you. Or rather, five months, as he tells it. Go." She waved him off with her cleaning cloth, and Lex went, her soft laughter following him out into the gardens.

He found Clark a good ways away from the door, leaning against an elm and looking into the distance. Lex stopped a few feet behind, watching him. The only difference between the boy Lex had first met and the Clark of now was the clothes on his back, and the way Clark held himself. It was clear from his posture that he had grown in maturity, but there was something else there, as if it was all a mask to hide something else. Lex was an expert at that game, and he knew the tricks well enough to notice them in others.

"I heard you were planning to get married," Clark said, his voice clear and loud to Lex's ears.

"I am not," Lex countered, stepping forward until they were shoulder to shoulder, but Clark didn't even glance his way.

"Lady Victoria was quick to say that she was your fiancée, and the rumours have already hit the country."

"Lady Victoria has yet to learn not to get ahead of herself. She only wishes I would ask her hand, but she is quite mistaken if she thinks I will. The fact that she shares my father's bed almost every night is a very good reason not to."

This time, Clark turned around and looked at Lex, blinking. "She bedded your father?"

"More than once, and I've no doubt that she is there right now. My father thinks he can fool me, but while I've played dutiful son for several months now, I'm not quite an idiot yet." Lex smiled at Clark, his heart skipping a beat when Clark smiled back. "Jacob is a rather formidable man to have on one's side. Everyone dismisses him because he tends to stay quiet, but it also means he sees more than anyone else would."

"And he's loyal to you," Clark said, nodding. "He saw them?"

"Yes. He's seen Victoria leave my father's chambers at dawn on more than one occasion. I haven't confronted either of them yet, but it's only a matter of time before I do." Lex heard footsteps close by and grabbed Clark's arm, pulling him deeper into the gardens until they were no longer within sight of the ballroom. When he couldn't hear anything anymore, he cupped Clark's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I haven't been able to put you out of my mind ever since you were here."

The laugh that Clark gave was of relief, and Lex smiled. "Neither have I, to be honest," Clark whispered, a faint blush covering his cheeks, burning the skin of Lex's hand. "It has been a maddening winter, thinking about you, and-- My only wish was to be back here with you."

"You are now," Lex said softly. He slipped his hand against Clark's hip, pulling him closer. "May I kiss you, Clark?"

"Please, my lord, do."

Beaming, suddenly aroused beyond thoughts, Lex tilted his head and pressed his lips to Clark's. Tentative at first, the touch turned passionate within moments, Clark opening his mouth invitingly for Lex's tongue. Lex moaned softly and pulled back. "I haven't looked at a man in five months, let alone touched one," he whispered. "All I could think about was your skin, your mouth, how it felt to touch you."

"My lord," Clark murmured, pressing his lips to Lex's once more.

"Please, Clark, call me Lex."

Clark nodded and wrapped both of his arms around Lex's torso. "Lex."

He closed his eyes, the sound of his name on Clark's lips like fire through his veins. "Yes, Clark." Lex leaned closer and kissed Clark again, softly, barely a whisper of a kiss. "May I take you to bed?" he asked.

Clark pulled back, looking torn as he tried to decide and hesitated. "Yes," he finally said, smiling shyly. "Although, it would probably be best if we weren't seen together."

Lex dipped his head in silent agreement, and whispered: "Meet me in my rooms in an hour. I must say goodnight to the guests first. Jacob will open the door for you."

Clark bowed and disappeared into the trees. Lex followed him with his eyes, and then turned around to head back inside. Soon enough, he would touch the young man's naked skin, and finally see whether reality held up to his dreams.

* * *

He walked swiftly through the corridors, trying not to hurry his steps to the point where he would arouse suspicion.

He had said his goodnight to the remaining guests down in the ballroom, then stopped to thank the servants for a job well done. Lionel never bothered to thank the servants, but Lex had learned quickly that to receive loyalty from the staff, it was always easier to be nice to them right away than try to pay them off later on.

He was halfway to his quarters when he heard footsteps behind him. With a sigh, Lex hurried his pace. If it was Clark, it meant the young man was a few minutes earlier than Lex had asked; if it wasn't--

He was being followed. He'd had that suspicion earlier in the gardens when he had heard someone walking nearby, but moving further into the grounds had seemed to work in keeping them at bay. Now, though, it looked like whoever it was had picked up Lex's tail again.

He dearly hoped it was only Clark who was as eager to see him again as Lex was.

He turned a corner. The footsteps picked up. Lex heard his follower muttering, and realized that he was much closer than Lex had first thought. Heart beating hard into his ears, Lex walked faster, but he knew it was just a matter of time before the prowler was upon him, even if he tried to run.

"Lex! Down!"

Swiftly, instinctively, Lex dropped to the floor, putting his hands over his head. He heard the swoosh of a blade over head, more footsteps, a grunt, and then his attacker was being forced into the wall.

"My lord, are you all right?"

Panting, Lex turned onto his back, nodding when he came eye to eye with Clark. He sat up, glancing at the man who had been following him. "Clark--" he said when he saw the man stand, his sword held high. "Clark!"

The young man whirled around to his feet, raising his hands against the onslaught. Lex should have looked away because Clark's arm was about to be severed, but he could only watch in shock as the blade made contact with Clark's skin and--

Shattered.

Lex protected himself against the shards flying across the corridor, and then glanced back at Clark. He hadn't made a sound. The metallic thud of the sword's hilt hitting the ground was heard, and then the attacker disappeared, running down the corridor and escaping through the window.

The blade had shattered.

It was scattered around Lex. He could see the pieces of it on the floor and the broken hilt just a few inches away from Clark's foot. Clark still hadn't moved. He hung his head as Lex watched, dumbstruck. "Are you all right?" Lex asked, his voice wavering on the words. He still couldn't believe that Clark hadn't been the least bit hurt.

When Clark nodded, Lex sighed and pinched his nose, thinking. He couldn't leave the blade like this on the floor. People would ask questions, and it was obvious from Clark's posture that he was waiting for just that. He didn't look surprised in the least by what had happened, only resigned. Lex took a deep breath and decided that explanations could wait until they were both safely hidden behind his door. There was no way to tell whether the stranger would be back to finish what he'd started.

"Clark? We need to clean this up and go. We can't stay in the middle of the hallway. Someone is bound to come this way soon." It was a small miracle no one had already. 

The look Clark gave him was one of confusion, but he still complied and started picking up the pieces of the blade. Lex picked up the hilt and some of the larger pieces, careful not to cut himself. When they were both satisfied that no evidence of the attack was left, Lex led Clark to his quarters.

One look at Jacob, and the servant disappeared, leaving them both alone.

Without a word, Lex picked up a shirt he refused to wear--it was sky blue with green stones sewn randomly on the fabric, and looked truly hideous, but it had been a gift, a very improper one at that, from Lady Victoria and he hadn't been able to get rid of it just yet--and put all the pieces he held on it. "Here," he said to Clark, handing him the shirt. "Put those in here."

Once Clark was done, Lex wrapped the shirt tightly as best as he could and went into his bedroom. There was a small hidden nook into the corner of the east wall, and Lex opened it, slipping the shirt among his most precious possessions: a letter opener and a watch that had belonged to his mother, and the blanket his brother Julian had been wrapped in the night he was born. Lionel knew nothing of the nook, and Lex intended to keep it that way.

Clark was standing close to the fireplace when Lex walked into the room again. "I--you must want an explanation." His voice was cold, so cold it made Lex shiver.

"Only if you wish to give it," Lex said, truthfully. He was curious--his mother had always said it was his gift in life to be curious, even though Lionel had found it more of a curse--but the explanation could wait. So many questions unanswered, and yet Lex didn't mind if they stayed that way. He would wait a lifetime for them if Clark wished it.

"My parents call it a gift," Clark whispered. Lex sat down on the chair and let Clark speak. "I was four when they realized I was--different. I could already run faster than most adults. Today, I can outrun the wind." That was said with a smile, and unable to resist, Lex answered it with one of his own. "I have the strength of a dozen men, and nothing can penetrate my skin." He finally turned to Lex and came to sit on the floor in front of him. "If you wish me to leave, I will understand."

"No, Clark," Lex replied, voice soft and, he hoped, soothing. Clark was obviously distraught, and Lex hated that look on the young man's face. "It doesn't change how I feel for you."

It was frightening, perhaps, but not in any way a factor in Lex's feelings. He still wanted Clark. He wanted to touch him and love him as he'd never loved before.

Clark was looking at Lex as if he wanted to believe him, but couldn't. "Lex, my lord, I--"

Lex slid down to the floor, taking Clark's face into both his hands. "You are special, Clark. You saved my life tonight. It doesn't matter that you are different, not to me."

"I've been told I was--" He gulped. "A woman who saw me said I was the devil."

"She's blind, then, because someone as beautiful as you are can only be an angel. An angel of miracles." Lex had always hated theology, but it was the closest analogy that he could find. When Clark met his gaze, a small smile on his lips, Lex kissed him. "I'm not truly interested in the wishes of God, but if He sent you here, so different from us, it means you have a purpose and a destiny. I'd like to be a part of it."

"I think you already are," Clark countered, pressing his lips to Lex's again. "Ever since I met you, I've felt as if our lives were entwined. I was destined to meet you, and to love you."

Lex moved his fingers across the skin of Clark's neck, unable to breathe for an instant. Clark's spoken words had a more frightening effect than the admission of his strangeness.

Love.

Lex had known what it was from the moment he had looked into Clark's eyes five months before, but to know that the feeling was returned... it was exhilarating.

"May I take you to bed, then? As we'd first intended?"

"Are you--aren't you scared that I will hurt you?" Clark's voice was low, almost breathless. 

"No, " Lex replied softly. "You would never hurt me."

"Perhaps not on purpose, but--"

"No, Clark," Lex whispered, pressing a finger against the young man's lips to stop him from speaking. "You will be gentle, because that is who you are. You will be careful of me, and I will make sure that you enjoy every minute of our time together." He couldn't wait to take off Clark's clothing and be able to touch the skin underneath; the warmth of Clark's neck was teasing him.

"I've never, I've never let anyone touch me."

"Then why did you agree to meet me here tonight?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't have and I was going to tell you that if--if you hadn't been attacked. I've wanted you for months, my--Lex."

Lex smiled at the slip. It might have been just that, but it still sounded right, somehow. Clark's Lex. "That hasn't changed, as it?" It wouldn't be the first time he had a virgin in his bed, although it would be the first time he truly cared to make it as memorable as possible.

He had always liked to make an impression on his lovers, leaving them dazed after a night of loving, but this would be as new to him as it was to Clark.

"No, it hasn't. I still want you with every fibre of my being."

Lex stood then, pulling Clark up with him. He kissed him once more, and took his hand. "Come with me; let me show you."

Clark followed him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Master Lex!"

Lex groaned. He was warm, warmer than he'd felt in a long time, and he realized quickly that it was due to the fact that he had a warm body wrapped around his own. He grinned. He shifted slightly in Clark's arms until he could look into the sleeping man's face. Softly, he ran his fingers on Clark's cheeks, delighting in the soft, sleepy sound Clark made at his touch.

"Master Lex!"

With a sigh, Lex untangled himself from Clark's embrace, careful not to wake him, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was tempted to tell Jacob not to bother him again, but if there was one thing he'd learned from having the man as his servant, it was that he never bothered Lex unless it was truly important; especially when Lex had a guest in his bed.

Lex pulled on his nightshirt and his robe, slipped his feet into his slippers, and walked out, closing the door softly behind himself. "What is it, Jacob?" Lex looked at him.

Jacob was trembling, his hands fisted before him, eyes wide and panicking. "Your--your father, Master Lex," he stuttered, "he ha--has requested that you meet with him in--in his chambers immediately."

"Oh dear God," Lex breathed. He rubbed the back of his neck, Jacob's panic making more sense than Lex could have anticipated. "Please, give my guest anything he wishes and ask him to stay until I come back?"

"Of course, Master Lex," Jacob replied, giving Lex a sad look. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It isn't your fault, Jacob, I should have known my father would hear of this somehow." He just had to hope he could talk his way out of exile. He quickly changed into a pair of trousers and a shirt. He pulled on his shoes, and buttoned his cuffs. With one last wistful look at the closed door of his bedroom, he went out into the corridor.

He walked swiftly to his father's rooms, unsurprised to find the door opened and Dominic standing close by. Lex barely glanced at his father's secretary, walking in and trying to ignore the hard beating of his heart in his chest. This wouldn't be a pretty interview at all.

Lionel didn't look angry, though. There was a gleeful smile on his features, and his stride held none of the usual tightness Lex associated with anger. He looked--happy.

Well then, this was even worse than he had expected.

"There is a ship leaving for America tomorrow morning. You," Lionel said, as calmly as Lex had ever seen him, "will be on it. You have all day to pack your things, although bring only the bare minimum. I'm afraid they won't let you take much with you on the ship." 

"Father--"

"No, Lex, that is all I have to say about this. I'm not in any mood to listen to your pathetic excuses yet again. You've disobeyed me. That is all there is to it. I keep my word." Lionel sat down in his favourite chair and crossed his legs, beckoning to Dominic for a glass of whatever there was handy. "Don't worry about your prospective fiancée, I'll make sure she knows what is going on with you, although I can't say she'll have the patience to wait for you. You might be gone for a few years, after all."

Sighing and shaking his head, Lex looked down. This was all there was to it, Lionel was right. Lex had bedded Clark--and it had been every bit as fabulous as Lex had dreamed it would be; the reality was, in fact, much better than the fantasy--and there was no way he would change Lionel's mind. Although--

Lex looked up, eyes drifting not to his father, but to Dominic. "Please, let your sister know I wish her all the best. I'm sure my father will treat her with all the respect she is due, although I doubt he'll marry her. He has no wish to share his wealth."

"Lex!" Lionel bellowed, standing at once.

Dominic looked shocked, dumbfounded. He obviously had no idea what Lex was talking about.

"Oh, I see they didn't tell you," Lex countered, voice syrupy sweet. "When you go looking for her, be sure to check my father's bed. She might have overslept."

With a smile, Lex turned around and left the room before Lionel could grab him. He wouldn't make a scene in the hallway, of that Lex was certain; as long as he was out of Lionel's rooms, he was safe. Lionel cared too much for his image to even dare yell or say a word out of line outside the privacy of his apartment. Looks could truly be deceiving.

* * *

Lex didn't immediately go back to his quarters. He had intended to, but when the initial shock wore off, he realized he was actually heading outside.

He'd have to tell Chloe, promise her that she and Lawrence would be taken care of until Lex came back. He would come back; there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that. Lionel couldn't keep him exiled for the rest of his life. He'd have to make sure to send Lawrence packages from America, let the boy know he hadn't been forgotten.

It was only when he saw Lawrence come out of the small house and run to him, arms spread, that Lex realized he would truly, powerfully, miss his son. He took the giggling toddler in his arms and hugged him as tightly as he dared, breathing deeply to reign in his emotions. "Hey, son. Miss me?"

"Yes, papa, yes!" Lawrence wriggled out of his grip and dropped to the ground, grabbing Lex's hand and pulling him towards the house. "Mama!"

A grinning Chloe appeared in the opened doorway, a dish rag in her hands. "What brings you around so early? I'd have thought you'd still be sleeping."

Lex's smile disappeared and he walked in. He hated the worried look that emerged on Chloe's face. "I have bad news."

"It isn't Clark, is it?" She asked, fisting the cloth and sitting in a chair.

"No, it isn't." Lex sat on a chair opposite her, and looked up when he heard uneven footsteps coming from the bedroom. Gabriel walked slowly into the kitchen, his limp worse in the morning; he was obviously surprised to see Lex there.

"I'm sorry, Mister Sullivan, I didn't mean to barge in so early this morning."

"It's quite all right, Master Lex. Anything we can do for you?"

"I'm afraid not." He shook his head and then took a deep breath. "My father is sending me to America. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Lord!" Chloe exclaimed, so loud that Lawrence looked at her with wide, scared eyes. She picked him up and held him tight against her breasts. "Lex..."

"I promise you that Lawrence and yourself will not want for anything while I'm gone. I will continue to provide for you both--" 

"No," Gabriel said, sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mister Sullivan, but you are in no condition to care for them," Lex countered, surprised at the vehement tone the man had used.

"No, Master Lex, I don't mean that I'll care for them myself. Since the accident, I can barely stand upright without pain, and I'm perfectly aware that I'm still not in any shape to work." Gabriel looked at Chloe. "This boy needs his father. If you are going to America, so will he."

"No!" Chloe said vehemently. "I'm not letting him go."

"I wasn't suggesting that either," Gabriel replied softly. He waved around at their home. "What have we got, Chloe? Nothing. Perhaps it's time we all had a new beginning. From what I've heard, America has plenty of opportunities for us."

"Are you--" Lex shook his head. "Are you suggesting that you all accompany me?"

"Yes," Gabriel answered. "There is nothing to tie us here but Lawrence's relation to you. If you aren't around, why would we stay?"

And then Lex understood. Gabriel had known for a while that Lionel was behind his destitution. It was clear in the man's eyes now. Lex had no idea how long it had been, but some time at least. He had stayed for Lawrence's sake. With Lex gone, they truly had no more reason to stay on the Luthor estate.

With a shake of his head, Lex turned to Chloe. "If that is what you want, then--I admit I'd miss Lawrence more than I could say if you stayed here."

Chloe was watching Lex and her father in turn, mouth agape, Lawrence--for once quiet and staying still, eyes fixed on Lex--still held tight in her arms. "I--I've never given America much thoughts, I--" She groaned, looking around, and kissed Lawrence's head. "Yes," she said firmly. "We'll follow you to America. Father is right, Lawrence does need his father, and there is nothing here that matters so much to me that I would be willing to deny my son a chance to grow up with you in his life."

"Thank you," Lex breathed out. He stood up, going around the table and pulling Chloe and Lawrence into his arms. "Thank you," he said again. "I had no idea how much I hoped you would say that until you did."

He shot Gabriel a grateful look, and then pulled away. "I have much to do today, and so do you. I'll have Jacob come around to help you pack."

"No, it's all right," Chloe said, smiling at him, if a little anxiously. "We'll have Pete and Clark help us." Then she frowned, and added: "unless you want Clark for yourself?"

"Oh Lord, Clark," Lex groaned. "I need to let him know." Lex barely noticed Gabriel slipping out of the room, and he collapsed on a chair. "We--Oh, I'm sure you know where he spent the night," he said with a shake of his head. "It's obvious enough."

Chloe rolled her eyes, standing up and putting Lawrence down to the floor. "There is only one reason your father would send you to America, Lex, and I know enough of how you feel for Clark to know you wouldn't have shared your bed with any other man." She sighed. "I hope he was worth it," she added, whispering.

"You have no idea, Chloe," Lex whispered back, heart aching. He was in love, he knew it, felt it, and now--the likelihood of Lex seeing Clark again for years to come was pretty much null. "He will be what I miss most of England." With Lawrence coming with him, Lex was sure of it. Just as much as there was nothing tying the Sullivans to the Luthor estate, there was nothing tying Lex to England but Clark.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe sighed, although Lex couldn't figure out whether she mean for him or Clark. "You should go talk to him, Lex. he'll be waiting for you."

Lex nodded. "I've lingered enough," he agreed. With a waning smile, he said his goodbye to Chloe and Lawrence and left.

* * *

Clark wasn't in Lex's quarters. Jacob apologized profusely. He had tried his best to hold him until Lex had come back, but the young man had insisted that he needed to go, and Jacob hadn't known what more to say.

"It's all right," Lex said, although it truly wasn't. He wanted to see Clark, talk to him before he heard the rumours from the house staff, or Chloe. He _needed_ Clark right now more than he could remember ever needing anyone. "Please, pack my clothes and toiletries, I'll be back to pack anything else I wish to take with me."

Jacob bowed, and Lex left again. He had no idea where Clark was supposed to be staying while he was at the mansion. He was hoping someone else from the staff would.

It took Lex an hour to find someone who had an idea where Clark could be, and when Lex followed the directions, he only found Clark's cart, and a young dark skinned man standing close by. "Pardon me," he said, getting the young man's attention. "Do you know where Clark Kent might be?"

"I don't know, sir," the man said. "He left about half an hour ago, don't know where. He said to get the horses ready, but didn't tell me why."

"What's your name?"

"Pete, sir, Pete Ross."

The accent was definitely American, and his manners were rough. Lex wondered who he was and how he'd ended up here, but he reminded himself that this was neither the place nor the time for those questions. "Can you tell him Lex Luthor was looking for him?"

Pete's eyes widened at that, although his voice was tight and cold when he answered. "Of course, sir, I'll tell him."

"Thank you."

Lex strode away. He could not think of a reason for Clark to have left like this, unless he thought Lex had left him alone on purpose. Lex had done this often enough that he knew how a young man might take waking up a alone in a strange bed. But Jacob had assured him that he'd told Clark Lex would be back shortly.

Lex thought about going back to Chloe's house to see if Clark was there, but he shook his head, and turned around. He had to pack, and moving back and forth between the mansion and Chloe's would not get anything done. Besides, if Chloe saw Clark, she would be sure to tell him Lex was looking for him; he was certain of that.

It didn't make him any less anxious, however. Even knowing that Pete and Chloe would both pass on the message if they saw Clark, Lex couldn't help but feel as if there was something missing. The whole day was a whirlwind of activity, and yet Lex's mind was never on the task.

It was almost dinnertime and the sun was setting when Jacob answered a knock on the door. Pete was standing on the other side, obviously nervous. Lex beckoned him inside.

"Have you seen Clark?"

"Yes, sir," Pete answered, standing just a few feet inside the door as if ready to bolt at any time. "He sends his regrets. He helped Miss Chloe all afternoon, and we have to head home now."

Lex frowned, standing up from the chair in which he'd collapsed just moments earlier, exhaustion gone. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want to see you, sir," Pete answered, truthfully, although the look in his eyes made it clear he wasn't supposed to say this.

"Where is he?" Lex demanded, moving closer until he was standing three feet away from Pete.

"In the stables, tending to the horses, I was to deliver the message and go straight back."

Lex nodded, and walked out, Pete following him a few feet behind. "I suspect you were supposed to come back alone?"

"Yeah, but the look on his face, I don't like it, sir, so I thought it might be best you came with."

"He won't be happy."

It was obviously not a question, but Pete answered it anyway. "No, sir, he won't."

Outside, the sun had almost set. When he was on the path that led to the stables, Lex took off at a jog, not wanting to give Clark any more time to escape him. He couldn't leave in the morning without talking to Clark at least one more time. Not if Clark thought Lex had disappeared on purpose that morning.

"Clark!" Lex called out when he walked into the stables. "Clark?"

"Over here, sir," Pete said, showing him the way to where the guests' horses were kept. "Hey, Clark!"

He was looking away from them. There was no possibility that he hadn't heard them, but he wasn't turning around. With a nod to Lex, Pete went back outside.

Lex watched Clark lead the horse out of the box, and followed him out to his cart. Now that he was there, so close to Clark, Lex didn't know how to tell him--tell Clark how important he was. How much Lex was going to miss him.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time. Lex watched Clark carefully, trying to ingrain every movement of his limbs, every curve of his body, every line of his face, into his memory. It would be years--

"Come with me." It took him by surprise; he hadn't known he was going to ask until he had. It was insane and improbable, but Lex found that this was what he truly wanted, although he knew that Clark wouldn't want exile.

But when Clark answered him, his voice was strained, sad, almost as if he wished more than anything to be able to say yes. "I can't."

"Why?"

"My parents are expecting me home."

Lex shook his head, and stepped closer. "They can hire help--"

"If they had the money, they would, and it still wouldn't be enough." Clark turned to face him, finally, and Lex _had_ to move closer to him, cupping his cheek.

"I don't think I can live without you."

Clark scoffed. "You've done it for many years, Lex, and we've only shared one night. You can learn again. I'm not that important in your life."

He was, but Lex didn't know how to make him believe it. "There will be no life for me until I'm back in England and can touch you again."

"Lex, please." Clark's voice wavered on the words.

Lex had to close his eyes, the depth of Clark's emotions hitting him hard. "Clark, you are everything to me."

"You have Lawrence and Chloe; you will be fine." Clark bent his head, leaning his forehead against Lex's. "I'm sorry that your father--" 

"Oh, Clark," Lex sighed, wrapping both of his arms around Clark's torso. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"If it hadn't been for me--" 

Lex interrupted him again. "No, I disobeyed my father, not you. Nothing you did or said led to this. And to be entirely honest, I'd rather have had one night with you and be forced into exile, then have lived a lifetime without you. I simply wish that it didn't have to end here."

"So do I," Clark admitted softly. He cupped Lex's cheek, holding him close, and kissed him.

When they parted, both flushed and panting softly, emotions kept Lex unable to speak. With one last touch of his fingers against Clark's cheek, Lex turned his back on him and left.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lex didn't hate the sea. At least, he tried to convince himself of that as he stood on the deck. He was alone on this side, facing the water instead of the dock. He had no wish to wave goodbye to a crowd of strangers. Lawrence, Chloe, and Gabriel were settled in their cabins, Jacob in Lex's with the luggage.

Lex had relieved Jacob of duty when he'd gone back to his room the evening before, but Jacob had refused to leave. Exile didn't scare him. If he'd had a wife or children, he would have stayed, but as he had neither, he looked forward to the challenge. And Lex would need a manservant even in America.

There was a sharp sound behind Lex that pulled him away from his thoughts, but he didn't look back, knowing it would only be one of the crew preparing for the departure. The waves were crashing against the side of the boat, and Lex looked down at them.

"I'm sorry, my lord," a voice behind him called. "Is this the way to America?"

Lex turned around slowly, telling himself that his ears were playing tricks on him, and Clark couldn't be here, now, on this boat. Not after their last kiss.

It really had been goodbye, no matter how much Lex had dreamed of Clark changing his mind. A thousand scenarios had played in his head all evening and all night; Lex had never fallen asleep, so caught up in dreams and fantasies that he knew wouldn't be coming true. It was a sick game, he knew that well, yet he hadn't been able to stop the thoughts from coming.

This was, obviously, another one of those dreams. "Apparently so," Lex finally answered, dumbstruck. It _was_ Clark, albeit obviously an imaginary one, standing just a few feet from Lex, a duffle bag in each hand.

Imaginary-Clark grinned at him, dropped his bags to the floor and stepped forward. "Good, I was afraid I'd gotten on the wrong boat. There's someone, on this boat, you see, someone very important to me."

"A woman?" Lex wanted to smile, yet he reined it in, still certain that he had finally given in to exhaustion and fallen asleep.

Clark cocked his head, chuckling. "Well, no, although there is also a woman I am quite fond of travelling with us. The one I was speaking of is a man, a strikingly handsome one. Perhaps you've seen him?"

"I wouldn't know," Lex said, voice tight and alien to his ears. He moved forward, now just a foot away. He could reach out and touch him, know for certain whether he was a dream or not.

Clark cupped his cheek, and the touch felt like energy coursing through Lex's veins. He gasped. "Clark," he breathed, heart hammering in his chest. "What--?"

"Somebody has to make sure you don't fall over board, my lord," Clark said teasingly, his grin widening with every flick of his fingers against Lex's skin.

"But your parents--"

"--will be fine," Clark interrupted him. "Pete stayed behind--he has no wish to go back to America now or ever--and has promised that he and his brothers would give my parents a hand." He leaned his head closer, whispering into Lex's ear: "Besides, I can fly home if they need me."

"Dear Lord, Clark. You can fly?" 

Clark nodded, smiling nervously.

Lex couldn't stand it anymore; with a gasp, he pulled Clark down and pressed their lips together, hard and fast, desperate. "I have been dreaming of this."

"I know," Clark murmured, kissing Lex again. "I've thought it over and over since yesterday, and--I've always wanted to sail, see more of the world than what little I've seen of England. This is my chance. Besides, we won't be gone forever, will we?"

"No," Lex breathed, lips never more than inches from Clark's. "I don't expect to stay in America for the rest of my life."

Clark let go of Lex and walked to the railing, watching the waves, just as Lex had been. The sound of the bell rang in the air, and the boat started to move. "I will follow you, Lex," Clark said, above the sound of the water. He looked into Lex's eyes, and his smile made Lex's heart ache. "Wherever you go."

**The End**


End file.
